Echoes
Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) Romi Park (All-Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |destpower = E C B A |speed = E D B C |range = B B C D |durability = B B B C |precision = C C C C |potential = A A A B }} is the Stand of Koichi Hirose, featured primarily in Diamond Is Unbreakable ''and in Vento Aureo. Rare among Stands, Echoes takes three distinct forms called "ACT"s, which Koichi may call upon alternately. Egg '''Manga Debut': Chapter 279, The Nijimura Brothers (6) Anime Debut: Episode 78, The Nijimura Brothers (2) Description Echoes first appears as a large egg whose bottom is covered in swirling spots. Echoes was born in extremely unusual circumstances. Koichi was stabbed by the Arrow, but due to not having the necessary fighting spirit, should have died; however Josuke Higashikata healed him with Crazy Diamond before he could die and thus Koichi survived, acquiring a powerless Stand in the process. It makes it first appearance during the battle against Keicho, though as an egg, it is immobile and cannot do anything. Koichi calls on it in his battle against Tamami, during which it develops into ACT1.Chapter 287, Koichi Hirose's Echoes Part 4 Echoes ACT1 Manga Debut: Chapter 287, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (4) Anime Debut: Episode 80, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Description ACT1 takes the appearance of a three-section larvae-like creature. It's oversized first section serves as a head and two small shelled arms are attached to it. The head is covered with a shell on top of which a spike is visible, and the face is nearly entirely covered by metallic blinkers, only leaving a small beak visible. The second section is a shelled torso with a dark belly. The third section is equipped with a set of small wheels and a large serpentine tail with a dark belly and a clearer back covered in swirling spots and at whose end is a metallic rattle. ACT1 doesn't have a full-fledged personality. It obeys its master's command and sometimes lets out a small growl. ACT1 hatched from its egg during Koichi's fight with Tamami, and though it was weak, its strange power easily subdued Tamami. Koichi would then use it a second time against Surface and Hazamada to fool them into thinking Josuke really pierced his own eyeChapter 291, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (3) and then fool Hazamada into taking a detour and let Josuke join with Jotaro firstChapter 293, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (5). However, when Koichi was kidnapped by Yukako, although ACT1's long range and power allowed Koichi to contact JosukeChapter 298, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Part 5, it was too weak against Yukako's willpower. Thus ACT1 evolved into ACT2Chapter 299, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Part 6. ACT1 made appearances after Josuke's fight against Akira Otoishi and when Koichi It would make a final appearance during the Sheer Heart Attack story arc, when Koichi sent it to scout for Kira, leaving himself defenseless against Sheer Heart AttackChapter 357, Sheer Heart Attack, Part 4. Abilities ACT1 is a longe range Stand. It is very weak, its punch failing to hurt Tamami, and also slow. However, it has the longest range of all ACTs, and can go up to about 50 meters from its userChapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4), making it useful as a scouting Stand. Sound Maker: Echoes ACT1 can write anything on any surface or person. If it is an onomatopoeia, typically in Katakana, a sound related to the onomatopoeia in question is produced. If it is a sentence written in Kanji, the words will influence their state of mind. For instance, Koichi could convince his mother, who was on the verge of suicide, to stop and trust him by using the sentence "Believe in me" on herChapter 288, Koichi Hirose's Echoes Part 5. The sound and words are said to not really be heard but to be as if they came from inside the person. The volume of the sounds vary, but will increase the longer the sound is active and reverberates to a person more strongly if the sound is written directly on them. The effect can be broken with enough willpower, as Yukako dispels the writing that Koichi puts on her. Echoes ACT2 Manga Debut: Chapter 300, Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (7) Anime Debut: Episode 83, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love (2) Development During the battle with Yukako, Koichi gains access to Echoes ACT2. Description ACT2 is now humanoid, though smaller than ACT1. It is fully clad in a shell-like armor decorated with metallic striped protusions at the crotch and other places, the most prominent piece being a large highcollar fused with shoulder weights with "S2" written on the back which covers the back of the head and the shoulders. ACT2's oversized head has a now revealed face, its metallic striped eyes, nose and small robotic mouth being revealed. It still has a long organic tail tail with a dark belly and bright back, and a detachable kunai-like stinger . Abilities Although ACT2 is still physically weak, it now possesses a stronger power than its previous form, making it more suited to direct confrontation. Sound Maker, ACT2: Echoes' second form increases its sound abilities beyond its first form's capabilities. Echoes can write a sound effect on any surface. However, unlike ACT1, it is only able to shoot sound effects from its tail, limiting it to only one sound effect at a time. When the sound effect is touched, an effect related to the sound is produced, either affecting the person who touched it or the object which the words are inscribed on. *'Hyooo (ヒョオオ)' - A strong wind is produced. *'Doguon (ドグオン)' - The toucher is knocked back a great distance. *'Byoyon (ボョヨオン)' - The object becomes elastic and bouncy. *'Jyū (ジュー)' - The object radiates heat and will burn upon contact. *'Dorarara (ドラララ)' - An attack rush of Crazy Diamond shaped fists attack the enemy''' (Eyes of Heaven only) Enhanced Speed: Foreshadowing the speed of ACT3, ACT2 gains a massive increase in speed - fast enough to give the impression of disappearing into air. Echoes ACT3 Manga Debut: Chapter 358, Sheer Heart Attack (5) Anime Debut: Episode 97, Sheer Heart Attack, Part 1 Description ACT3 is a completely humanoid Stand. ACT3 takes the appearance of a robot with the same metallic striped eyes but now human lips. Its body is covered in multiple striped protusions mimicking human muscles and several of them form a crest at the top of the head. ACT3 also has two X-shaped holes on the sides of the head. ACT3 now possesses a cloth wrapped around its waist similar to shorts with the number 3 printed on the front and keeps its boots. Its tail is now vestigial, a single long spike protuding from its behind. Koichi develops Echoes ACT3 during his confrontation against Sheer Heart Attack, when ACT2 proves too weak to battle the Stand. ACT3 is now fully sentient and able to communicate with its master. ACT3 speaks politely when talking to Koichi, following his orders and referring to him as Master. However, he has a tendency to suddenly curse in English, in a manner seemingly inspired by rap music. In the Japanese version, its speech is written in majority in katakana to underline a mechanical tone. Abilities Unlike Echoes' first two forms, ACT3 has a much shorter effective range. It is extremely fast and noted to be stronger but is still no match for even a Stand like Killer Queen. |Surī Furīzu}}: ACT3 attributes a "freezing" or stopping effect by greatly increasing the weight of its target by punching it, typically adopting a fighting stance while joining the hands together while doing so and producing an aura. For example, Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack is forcibly sunk into the pavement by this ability, and, according to its user, the effects were as if there were 40-50 kilograms of weight on his left hand. The weight increases has several limitations. Firstly it can only affect one target at a time. Secondly this effect lasts only if the target remains within 5 meters of ACT3. The closer the target is to Echoes, the heavier it feels. In Video Games Cult Jump (GB) Echoes ACT1 appears without his Stand user, Koichi, as one of the ten characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise on the game. All-Star Battle (PS3) All versions of Echoes appear as Koichi's Stand during gameplay. Different moves correspond to different Stands. A full list can be found here. * His GHA has ACT1 pelting the victim with a barrage of deafening sounds, ACT2 knocking them high into the air, and ACT3 beating them up with 3 Freeze and inflicting his increased gravity on them, causing them to fall down hard. * Koichi's HHA is Echoes 3 Freeze, which will make the opponent heavier, temporarily slowing their movement and removing their ability to jump. Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, ACT1 is based on an alien larva but finally looked like an insect. ACT2 looks like a standing Coypu. Gallery Manga= Echoesact1.jpg|Act 1, JOJO A-GO!GO! EchoesAct2.jpg|Act 2, JOJO A-GO!GO! Echoes_Act_3.jpg|Act 3, JOJO A-GO!GO! EchoesPart5.jpg|Echoes' statistics in Part 5 Echoesegg.png|Echoes as an egg Echoes 0.png|Koichi attempting to control Echoes' egg form Echoes1hatch.jpg|Hatching Echoes ACT1 in Chapter 287 Echoes1.png|ACT1 is born EchoesKoichi.jpg|Echoes ACT1 using its Ability Koichissj.png|ACT2 with Koichi Bouncechoes2.jpg|Echoes ACT2 using its ability Echoesdead.png|ACT2's husk Echoes3.png|ACT3 is born Koichipic.jpg|Echoes ACT3 and Koichi SHA trapped.png|Sheer Heart Attack trapped by Echoes ACT3 Echoes1.jpg Echoes2.jpg |-| Anime= Echoes Egg Form.png|Echoes as an egg. Echoes hatches.png|Echoes ACT1 hatches from the egg. Echoes BELIEVE.png|Echoes ACT1 using its ability. Koichi with Echoes1.png|Echoes ACT1 with its master. Echoes around Tamami.png|Echoes ACT1 wraps around Tamami Kobayashi. Koichi's mom believing.png|Koichi's mom believes her son after hearing Echoes' plea. EchoesACT1 frozen.png|Echoes ACT1 hardens into a shell. EchoesACT2 is born.png|Echoes ACT2 hatches from the shell. EchoesACT2 forming word.png|Echoes ACT2 forming a new word. SHA chasing sizzle.png|A word bubble saying "sizzle" attached to Sheer Heart Attack. Echoes ACT2 shell.png|Echoes ACT2 hardens into a shell. Echoes ACT3 initial.png|Echoes ACT3 hatches from the shell. ACT3 posing.png|Echoes ACT3 striking a pose. ACT3 3 freeze.png|Attacking with "3 FREEZE". ACT3 explains its power.png|Echoes ACT3 explains its unique power to Koichi. Echoes3_glimpse.png|A shadowed Echoes ACT3 in the second opening, chase. EchoesGreatDays.png|Echoes ACT3 rushing forward in the third opening, Great Days. EchoesACT1 stats.png|Echoes ACT1's stats. EchoesACT3 stats.png|Echoes ACT3's stats. EchoesAct1 Key Art.png|Concept Art of Echoes ACT1 EchoesAct2 Key Art.png|Concept Art of Echoes ACT2 Echoes Act 3 Key Art.png|Concept art of Echoes ACT3 |-| Game= L 5189f1a3831c8.jpg|Echoes ACT1's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a3a8383.jpg|Echoes ACT2's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a3e9e42.jpg|Echoes ACT3's render in All-Star Battle HiroseKoichi EchoesAct1 jojoeoh.png|Echoes ACT1's render in Eyes of Heaven HiroseKoichi EchoesAct2 jojoeoh.png|Echoes ACT2's render in Eyes of Heaven HiroseKoichi EchoesAct3 jojoeoh.png|Echoes ACT3's render in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Remote Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Evolved Stands